


Skull is X

by Nyodrite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Skull is X, X varies, child!Skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Wherein 'X' varies....1) Prussia was accompanying France to England’s house and they interrupted a spell England was attempting which explodes/implodes, sending Prussia away and making him forget which eventually leads him to becoming Skull.





	1. X = Prussia

 

> **Silly: _([x](https://nyodrite.tumblr.com/post/158441598723/tanwen-izel-owlgirl1998-nyodrite)) ([y](https://nyodrite.tumblr.com/post/158401767715/acrossthetallgreenriver-nyodrite)) ([z](https://nyodrite.tumblr.com/post/158401767715/acrossthetallgreenriver-nyodrite))_**

I was thinking that Prussia was accompanying France to England’s house and they interrupted a spell England was attempting which explodes/implodes, sending Prussia away and making him forget which eventually leads him to becoming Skull.

(And which leaves England and France to explain to Germany just WHAT happened to his brother. Read: Germany finds out during a World Meeting because they were arguing over who’s fault it was and who was responsible for telling Prussia’s brother.)

There is- eventually- a world-wide search for Prussia but, well, it doesn’t go so well until Norway drags out an old “child finding” spell and modifying it to track down a nation that they find Prussia-as-Skull simply because they weren’t looking for the right things (read: not a purple hair/eyed stuntman-turned baby)

## Fun things to imagine:

  * Reborn meeting the Italy brothers
  * Team Skull including nations like Russia, America (because he’s the hero), Belarus (because Russia), Germany, Hungary and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio
  * Gokudera Hayato finding out about Tony-the-alien who lives at America’s house
  * Just- Spain and Nana meeting, sharing a meal/snack/tea together and gushing about S.Italy and Iemitsu/Tsuna
  * Nana obliviously insulting England’s cooking and Tsuna just being ‘WHY’ when people decide to figure out if England’s or Bianchi’s cooking is worse 
  * Gilbird meeting Hibird
  * Hibari meeting Japan ( ~~and Japan introducing the personification of Namimori because apparently the town is crazy enough to earn it’s own personification~~ )
  * Rome (and Germania) meeting Primo (and his guardians)
  * Yamamoto Takeshi and Japan meeting, having a conversation about Japan’s baseball teams that somehow leads to a discussion about swords/swordsmanship
  * Tsuna just glumly hanging out with Canada when Nations invade his house and promptly freaking out each time because there’s an INVISIBLE UNKNOWN PERSON NEXT TO HIM THE ENTIRE TIME HOW DID HE NOT NOTICE
  * Many nations mentioning in passing that they met Vongola Primo and his guardians - each story of how they meet getting crazier then the last
  * JUst- Nana and N.Italy
  * Something happening to Germany and Skull/Prussia going into Protective Big Brother in front of the Arcobaleno



 

VS.

 

 

> **Serious:**

You know, if this were to be a _serious_ fic ~~(instead of a Sirius fic)~~ then it could be really interesting instead of just fun/hilarious because;

The Strongest Seven become the Arcobaleno in the 70s, yes? That’s before the fall of the Berlin Wall which means Prussia would still be with Russia. So: Russia’s reaction to loosing one of ‘his’, America’s reaction (Cold War) of a country in Russia’s care disappearing and Germany’s reaction to his brother’s disappearance (because Prussia isn’t a country any more so likely Germany would believe his brother’s _dead_ )

Then there’s the fact that Skull-is-Prussia, which means he works with/is known by many government officials. So, when Skull is finally found to be Prussia, how long until the secret of Flames is out?

And, I doubt Germany would be pleased to find his brother’s cursed so  the Magic Trio might be dragged into it to find a way to deal with the Arcobaleno curse.

Also, if Flames are dragged into public knowledge, then wouldn’t the Mafia be vindictive enough to target the one who caused it which would eventually lead to someone finding out Skull’s a Nation and then ousting Nations to the world.

And if the secret of Flames is out to the entire world, would the Vindice decide to police everyone or still just the mafia?

All in all, this would mean that canon could be so _different_ for Tsuna.

## If it were serious:

Skull had been operating almost entirely out of Italy for the entirety of his - remembered- life. Occasionally, he’d take trips to other countries like Spain and France or go to Mafia Land, but he lived almost entirely within the borders of Italy.

 _So why_ , he wondered as he stared at the crowd of people, _am I in Germany?_

…

_“…Prußen?”_

Skull was stopping and turning towards the speaker before he even registered that he didn’t know the speaker and that his name was Skull.

The speaker was a man, blond and tall; even if Skull had been in his original body the man would have been tall but in his cursed state the german seemed impossibly massive. The blond was staring at him in disbelief, pale-faced as if faced with an unknown horror.

It was kind of insulting really, to be looked at like that. “Oi! What are you doing, looking at the Great Skull- _sama_ in such a manner!”

The blond paled even more if possible, look faint but also, weirdly, exstatic, _“Bruder?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull was visiting Germany around the fall of the Berlin Wall, Germany came across him- which is where the story would start If It Were A Serious Fic.


	2. X = A child

"Hey, hey," Reborn had already aimed his gun before he registered just how _young_ the voice was and how _small_ the hand tugging on his suit was. A child, no older then ten, stared back at him with wide, purple eyes as she-he- _it_ ignored the gun aimed at it completely. "Are your sideburns naturally curly?"

"Tch," he scoffed, tucking his gun away. "Hasn't anyone told you not to talk to strangers?"

The purple-haired (really, what _were_ the brat's parents thinking) kid blinked. "No."

"Well, _don't_." Reborn told it, "And _let **go.**_ "

The brat obediently let go but didn't leave, "I'm Skull."

"That's unfortunate." he told the brat. After a beat of hopeful staring he added, "I'm not telling you my name. Go away."

Skull shook it's head, "You haven't answered my question."

 

...

 

"Brat." Skull blinked, smiling when he found Reborn looking at him. "What are you doing here? I told you to stop following me."

"I wasn't!" he defended, "This weird guy told me to come here; he kept talking about strongest seven, skies and he even called me a _cloud_ \- _what does that even mean?_ "

"No." Skull blinked again at the flat tone. "No, there's _no way_ that you're a _Cloud_."

 _Weird,_ _I could **hear** the capitalization..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull is an orphan who lives near Reborn; he approaches Reborn because he looks "really cool how do your sideburns do that" and proceeds to follow Reborn around whenever the hitman is in the area. ~~(basically Reborn eventually is resigned to having a child minion)~~


End file.
